


Chopsticks

by Unbestaendig



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Graphic) Descriptions of Injuries & Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Other, Strong Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbestaendig/pseuds/Unbestaendig
Summary: "Chopsticks..." Snake-face adressed you, "this is Kabuto. He can lessen your pain or make it exponentially worse."Kabuto came towards you...





	1. 立て箸

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my first language. I do not own Naruto.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope, with all my heart, you enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Naruto Characters Oroshimaru and Kabuto Yakushi belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to know what I have been listening to while I wrote this:
> 
> Before I started writing this story, I opened soundcloud and turned on Tobol by Heller Propeller https://soundcloud.com/hellerpropeller/tobol , because it somehow felt like the right track for the vague idea I had in mind. I wasn't even done with writing the first three sentences, when the next track started playing, Signs (Hakim Remix) by Bauchklang https://soundcloud.com/bauchklang/signs-hakim-remix , which proved to be way more fitting.  
> It really inspired me, and I grew to love this song, constantly turning it on again, when soundcloud started to play the next one. During the final passages of this text then, I discovered the Bauchklang remixes playlist https://soundcloud.com/bauchklang/sets/bauchklang-remixes, and the first two tracks appeared to be the perfect follow-up to my previous writing soundtrack, as they just mysteriously went with the athmosphere I was trying to convey.  
> What was really weird in the end was, the lyrics of the songs, I hadn't noticed while I was completely engrossed in writing, matched this story quite well.

 

 

There was a sickening sound when your head was smashed against a tree.

The dull pain, alike a slowmotion explosion, that followed, was no less sickening.

The brute, cold hand around your neck let go, and you sank down.

Your knees hit the ground, and another bomb detonated inside your skull, ultimately overshadowing the pain in your shoulder, your ankle and your side.

Every wink, to focus your sight, stirred up vivid colours, which seemed to dance to the high pitched ringing in your ears.

_Someone has to pick up that stupid phone... you thought dazed._

_Yeah, Logic calling... Get up or die!_ an annoyed voice in your mind screamed at you.

You tried. You really tried to get up, but the ground was moving. There was no air, just blood in your mouth, and the only response your right broken ankle had was another sickening noise, that sounded like, 'I'm out...'

'I'm in!' you could literally hear the kunai between your rips shout.

Fucking Shinobi, with their seemingly fucking infinite stock of fucking kunais.

The only fucking weapon you had, when they attacked your village, were fucking chopsticks.

 

Someone was abhorrently laughing at that, but it was no inner voice this time.

It was him.

The man you had tried to kill for the past moments.

Orochimaru.

His laugh was distinctive, malevolent and disdainful, just like his portentous snake eyes.

You could feel their look like a hungry, venomous centipede crawling up your spine.

I hope you suffocate on that laugh you murderer! You wanted to yell, but the words drowned in blood. With an angry gurgle, you forced your eyes to focus on him, raging hate in them.

 

Next to him, there was now a man you hadn't seen before. Clothes purple like nasty bruises, sliver hair, round glasses, his smile the perfect match to the one on Orochimaru's face. Disgusting.

The back of your head felt disgustingly wet.

 

"So, we are going to take this child with us, Orochimaru-sama?" Foureyes asked blatantly amused and was answered with a nod.

"After you healed her..."

"...Of course," Foureyes responded, adjusting his mirroring glasses.

 

 _Try and fail,_ you thought. Never, would you come with them...nor were you a child.

 

"Chopsticks..." Snake-face adressed you, "this is Kabuto. He can lessen your pain or make it exponentially worse."

Kabuto came towards you.

"TouchmeandIwillbite...yourhandoff!" you managed to choke up, while he kneeled beside you completely unimpressed.

"There, there, I know the pain is clouding your mind...but don't worry, I'm a medic."

You spat blood at him.

He pulled the kunai out.

You gasped.

"Do I have your attention now?" he asked politely, holding a green glowing hand above the wound. You desperately wanted to hit it away, determined to rather bleed out than be healed by a servant of the man who had destroyed your village and slaughtered your loved ones, though you fell into a vicious fit of coughing. The struggle for air completely occupied you for the next moments, until the warmth, that seeped from his hand, entered your lungs and breathing suddenly became easier. Instinctively, your body moved closer to the healing warmth.

"That's right...give up the fight and let me do my job," the medic murmured ghastly sweet.

And you threw up internally at your behavior, immediately evading his hand.

"Ah ah ah..." Kabuto chided you, stoping your escape with his free hand at your back, "stay here."

 _You wish..._ you thought, now that you could breathe again, finally able to talk back. "Get your hands of me! You filthy, loathsome, hedious, superabomi-"

You were cut off by his hand at your chin and the two black holes behind his glasses suddenly devouring your eyes.

"Watch your tongue or I might cut it off," he said disturbingly friendly.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kabuto... No need for such precipitous actions, we have time... Give Chopsticks some time to adjust to reality."

"Stop calling me Chopsticks! Makeup Monstrosity!" you screamed at the edge of sanity, and the hand at your chin nearly broke your jaw.

"Careful now..." Orochimaru hissed with a smile, seemingly warning both you and him.

"Insulting Kabuto is one thing, however, insulting me in his presence... Well, I advise you to refrain from it... He really despises rudeness."

"Well I, despise you," you hissed back, causing both men to shake their heads in disbelieve.

"Take your shirt off," The snake's medic ordered you, releasing your throbing chin, "so I can reset your dislocated shoulder."

"Dream on pervert," you laughed at him.

"Does it hurt too much...?" Kabuto asked, feigned pity in his voice.

"I will make your face hurt if you don't leave me alone!" you shouted, so sick of everything.

He sighed. "You really don't know when to stop."

All of a sudden, way too quick for you to even attempt to react, he was in hold of your arm.

A tugging pain, another sickening sound and your scream as he forcibly reset your shoulder.

"Drop dead!" you shouted with your next breath, racked with pain, pushing him off, clasping your aching shoulder.

"You are welcome," he replied, suddenly a syringe in his hand. Your eyes widened at that horrid sight.

"...No," you exclaimed breathless, backing further away. But yet again, you weren't quick enough, and the medic stabbed the needle into your thigh.

"This should calm you a little..." he said quitely, fully aware, that this was exactly why you were panicking. "You left me no choice. I can't properly treat your head injury or your fractured ankle, while you are struggeling like that."

"You-" you started, as your tongue got heavy and you collapsed.

"It's alright," Kabuto whispered, as he catched you swiftly and laid you down.

You were completely and utterly at his mercy now.

Mercy...what mercy?

His hands seemed to know mercy, for they weren't cruel as they examined you... They really weren't...you coudn't deny it. Maybe after all he was just acting so cruel before, because his own life or those of others were threatened if he openly showed you mercy... Maybe he indeed was just doing his job... _Yeah and maybe Orochimaru is a fluffly Dandelion,_ the inner voice from before added cynically. The voice was right. Either you brain had suffered serious damage, when Orochifuckingmaru had smashed your head against that fucking tree, or the fucking drugs Kabuto hat injected you with were taking a toll on your judgement...or maybe it was the bloodloss...

 

You watched the grey smoke that rose from the funeral fire of your village.

The air smelled of antiseptic, blood and that smoke.

Kabuto smelled of Lavender.

The realization made you laugh internally. You laughed at yourself, at Kabuto, at death,

at Orochimaru.

The shinobi, with the tar hair, was seemingly enjoying the sight of the destruction he had caused for what ever reason, as he had turned away from you, his gaze set upon the burning village – you, by now, just wanted to follow into death. You would never be able to kill this creature from

hell...Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Kabuto face was directly above yours, something that was the spitting image of mercy in his eyes. Then, an almost inaudible whisper in your ears.

"If you really want to die, blink twice."  
You could feel one of his fingers at the base of your skull.

 

So mercy had his face after all.

Slowly but distinctively, you blinked one then a second time. The medic nodded subtly, and the last thing you saw, from the corner of your eyes, was a faint blue flash.

  
  


Kabuto quickly removed his blue glowing fingertip from the child's bloody head, immediately stoping the Chakra Scalpell Jutsu, the medic-nin had just used to cut an atery in the young one's brain.

"Orochimaru-sama," he sighed, while blood began to ran out of the child's nose.

His master turned around. "What is it, Kabuto?"

"Unfortunately, Chopstick-san just died of a cerebral hemorrhage."

Now it was the san-nin who sighed. "Pity... Are we in need of new corpses?"

"No."

"Mhm... Let's go then... We have what we wanted."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto responded, pushing up his glasses with bloody fingers.


	2. 指し箸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like happy endings, Chapter 1 was the happy ending.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to know what I have been listening to while I wrote this:
> 
> Don't Kill My Vibe by Sigrid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzonQoON9eo

 

 

"...opsticks...

            Open your Eyes...

Chopsticks..."

 

Kabutos voice was soft, the pain that woke you was not.  
  


"What?" you asked annoyed, opening your wary eyes to the gruesome bright light of the

surgery lamp. Shadows waved you hello.  
"You lost consciousness," he stated.  
"...mh..."  
"You looked oddly happy."  
"...dreamed you had killed m-e...that day."  
"Is that so?"  
"W-hy would I...I lie?" you asked back, leaving out that the fact that he had also lied to Orochimaru in your dream.  
"Maybe because I have both my hands in your stomach..."  
You felt them move and couldn't keep from shuddering in the restrains that held you to the metal table. Gagging, you tried to escape into the blissfull oblivion of unconsciousness anew,

but he wouldn't let you...of course he wouldn't let you...  
"Chopsticks...we are talking, it's rude to just leave."   
"It's r-rude to play with...someones intes-"  
The medic moved his hands again and your clenching teeth shut your words off as well as a scream.  
He had administered just enough local anesthesia for you not to pass out every other second, however, most purposely, little enough to satisfy his sadism.  
His obsidian sharp eyes above the surgery mask gave you that look of feigned pitty.  
"...Isn't it hard to hold the pain in."  
"I ra-ther....choke on it...than let you hear it."  
"You're pathetic."  
"...You're unima...ginative."  
He chuckled. "You don't mean that."  
Blood trickled   
"Kill me."  
"No."  
You groaned. "Let me kill m-mh..myself."   
He sighed. "I thought we were done with that... You tried, you failed, four times."  
 _True. Doesn't mean I'm not trying it again if I have the slightest chance,_ you thought. A rather rather unlikely chance.  
  
You passed out two more times, before he had finished whatever he had been doing.

All shapes and sizes of bloody silver intruments were removed from you insides and threwn into a bowl of a antiseptic. Thereupon, the medic healed the gaping incision on your stomach, reaching from hipbone to hipbone, with that green jutsu. Once he was done with that, Foureyes prepared a syringe in your sight. He knew how much you hated that.

And you knew what it was for.  
"Relax, it won't even hurt," he chided.  
"...know," you muttered, well aware of the IV in your left hand.   
Kabuto injected the contents of the syringe into it moments after that. So horribly slowly that you felt the drug spreading through your veins. Then, he leaned down to you.  
"Count for me."  
"...ount m'bruises...f your're bored."  
"36," he replied immediately.  
"Y...coun...dem?" you asked confused, speech slurring, somewhat sickened by the thought.  
"I know what I am causing you, although, I'm not sure if you know."  
"...I...n..." You're not even sure what you were going to say, when your senses slip of a well known edge.  
  


It was his voice and pain that you woke up to again.  
As soon as you noticed the weight of a blanket upon you it was removed.  
And again you wondered, how he could be so unimaginably cruel and gentle all the same. The thought woke another and you recalled what he had said.   
_What he was causing you?_  
 _Pain, more pain, disgust, nausea, even more pain, pain and nausea... fucking headaches._  
  


"How are you feeling?" he inquired in that tone that turned your skin inside out.   
_Angry. Tired. Dizzy. Sore. Sick. Done._   
"My humor is not up yet, ask me again later."  
"How. Are. You. Feeling?" he repeated insistently.  
Wereat, you opened your eyes soley to roll them at him. "How does one feel after being tortured? And by the way that's what you are causing me, torture," you answered vexed, throwing your words at him like dirt.  
"Tort..." he laughed. "You really have no idea of torture... If I intended to torture you, Chopsticks, it would feel far different..."  
You couldn't deny that it had to be a little true, as you lay there, arms spread apart from your restrained body. He knew where it hurt you the most – accurate to the millimetre – but he seldomly took advantage of that, you cogitated, ere your thoughts were once more most unpleasantly interrupted by him.  
"Now one last time... How do you feel?"  
You were actually surprised that he kept pressing for an answer. He had stopped bothering with that months ago. Wether he liked it or not, drugs and extending his repugnant chakra into you were the only ways he got any valid information from you.  
"Shouldn't you know by now, even if you ask me 36 times I won't answer that."   
He sighed, and it sounded like the hiss of something scorching.

"Second Question, real food today?"  
"Pass."  
  


After you had realized that there really was no other way out of this than death, you had refused food and drink.  
In no way would you contribute to prolonging your life, let alone the horrid experiments of Snakeface and Foureyes.  
  


He raised a silver brow. "Alright..."  
Thereat, he picked up the big syringe with nutrition paste from a tray next to you, and proceeded to connect it to the tube that ran through your nose down your stomach.   
  


You remembered the day he had shoved it down there very vividly. He had tried to make you eat and drink one last time. And after that ended in you spitting it all at him, he had strapped you down. Subsequently, explaining in every excruciating detail to you, the consequence of your actions.

Which he then executed with cold precision.   
  


Recaling that spiced the nausea.  
"Stop! I'm sick," you choked up grudgingly.  
He sighed, shaking his head, and put the syringe down. "Why do I always have to force it

out of you?"  
 _Of course , you concluded, he wouldn't force-feed me right after a surgery._

 _Tomfool,_ you bit your dry lips.   
So much for 'he wouldn't get information out of you'. Fucking mean drugs, made you hazey and talkative.  
"Ask your conscience that, if it ever returns."  
The medic adjusted his glasses, an impulse control mechanism, as you had came to know.  
  


For what you knew about him, apart from his capabilities, that was about it.  
He was a blank slate, that seemed to fill and erase itself before your eyes.  
Before you could even read the lines.  
So fast and unpredicable, you sometimes didn't even catch changes, until after they had been made.  
What you couldn't deny as much as you wanted to, in contrast to his words, or the way he held himself, ~~his hands were never cruel~~. It was a paradox. He was a paradox.

_A smirking, sheming, purple, paradox._

 

 


	3. 迷い箸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to know what I have been listening to while I wrote this:
> 
> Dangerous by Son Lux https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKRDTUwdVWg  
> Hunger of the Pine by Alt-J https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCCXq9QB-dQ  
> Youth by Glass Animals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZdsmLgCVdU  
> Bloodflood pt II by Alt-J https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_wdKxvOQbM  
> Toes by Glass Animals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4ifSSg1HAo

 

 

The days passed, the pain came and went, screams left your mouth and echoed back to your ears,

light got caught in Kabuto's glasses and reflected twin images of your agonized features into your eyes.

 

If you referred to him as 'Foureyes' by now, it was more than an insult.

He really seemed to have four eyes.

Kabuto registered everything, even things that he couldn't have possibly seen. ~~It was scary.~~

 

It bothered you, that your thoughts costantly revolved around him. But after all, he was constantly around you. Besides...thinking about him left you less time to think about the lifeless eyes of your loved ones...or all the others who had died because of him and his master, for reasons you still didn't know. In addition, the more you thought about him, the more likely you would figure him out, the more likely you would get out...of wherever you where.

Sometimes, only for a brief moment though, when you woke up from a surgery that required general anesthesia, you forgot it all.

You couldn't decide if you liked these moments or not.

 

Futhermore, you still couldn't decide what you actually thought of Kabuto's statement a few days earlier.

 

_`I know what I am causing you, although, I'm not sure if you know.´_

 

 _Mind games,_ you told yourself, _he was just playing mind games._ A way of tricking you into cooperation perhaps, nothing more. Maybe, he wasn't really torturing you, but whatever he was doing then, it was most certainly no good. _Certainly. Certainly. Cer-_

You growled inwardly. One itzy bitzy bothersome bit of you just wouldn't agreed.

 

Thereat, Kabuto entered the room, and you gave up the argument, for the time being.

"Good morning, Chopstick."

"Not Chopstick _s_? Are you planning to chop me in half, or what?"

That earned you an arched brow.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he queried, with a tone that doubted your sanity.

"Why on earth do you do anything?"

"Well, the reason I called you Chopstick," the medic disclosed, while he began to check your vitals, "is that you look more and more like a single chopstick. Unhealthy thin, that is."

You grinned. "Does that mean, I possibly still have a chance to die of starvation?"

"No," Kabuto enunciated unamused.

"Pity," you sighed, imitating snake-face.

"Quit the act. You don't actually want to die. You want to die because of your situation."

 

 

"How would you know?" you snapped. "Have you considered I won't put on weight, despite your force-feeding because I have given up on life."

"I have considered that."

You would have lied if you claimed there was worry in the black holes his eyes were, though...

Something stung your tigh.

Not too suprised but a bit beffudled you gave Kabuto an irritated look. You had an IV...

Why would he... Thereupon, you heard the steps in the hallway. Slow, unhurried steps – as of a predator approaching prey. Already tumbling on the edge of unconsicousness, you heard a famliar raucous voice, dripping with poison.

 

When you woke up, you were alone with your thoughts, and the hazy bits of a conversation that you had to scrape out of a corner far in the back of your mind.

 

_`Kabuto, how is our dear Chopstick-san today?´_

_`Defiant as ever, however, silent now that I sedated her, Orochimaru-sama.´_

_`Ah... Pity... I came here to...´_

 

_To what?_

_…To what...?_

_To what?_

_To what, to what, to what?!_

You growled, furious, you couldn't piece the snake's last sentence together.

And why had Kabuto even sedated you in the first place? He was so parsimonious with that usually.

_Why why why?_

_Why in such a way...?_

It was quicker yes... But there was no need for hurry...except if he had wanted you unconscious before Orochimaru entered the room.

_Nonesense. Why would he want that?_

_Probably to keep the fun all to himself,_ a very zynic part of you laughed, shortly that was, because you had to throw up.

Or at least your mind thought your body could throw up.

Hastly turning your head as far to the side as you could – just in case – you helplessly gaged, while your stomach cramped.

The medicine foureyes regularly gave you to prevent nausea had worn off.

Where was he anyway?

Just as you asked yourself that, two cold hands came to your "aid".

Faintly, you noticed that he was undoing some of your restrains, to be able to turn you on your side.

Despite feeling like you were to spit out your intestines, as soon as he freed one of your hands, you tried to lash out at him.

Your fingers merely twiched.  _Damn it._

Kabuto responded with a snort and placed a hand at your abdomen.

"Try to breath through your nose."

You couldn't see the right corner of his mouth tilt, but you could imagine it too well.

You wanted to make that mouth bleed, rip out his teeth, tear his face apart, in situations like this more than when he tortured you.

When you were at the mercy of his help, when you couldn't keep him from helping you, when the warmth of his healing jutsu crept through your body.

That you didn't even have control over anymore.

_Damn it._

_Damn it all._

 

 

Again and again you punched inner walls, until you didn't have to gag anymore and had the air to scream at him.

"You narcissistic vile varmint! If you had just stayed away, I might have choked long enough to actually vomit and suffocated on it!"

He continued to secure you in the restrains again uimpressed. "Chopsticks, you're being ridiculous. Apart from that, Orochimaru-sama would be very displeased if you died."

_This flesh-creeping display of indecency._

"Lickspittle side show frea-" He grabbed your chin, blue light flashed, and sharp pain shot through the muscles of your jaw and tongue.

"That is enough."

You tried to talk back but your mouth wouldn't obey.

The medic's chakra scalpel had rendered it useless, like the rest of your body.

He had made one of the last functioning parts of you fucking useless.

_Useless._

_Useless._

_Useless._

_Useless._

_Useless._

The word rippled through you like sand.

Sand that got stuck in the gear wheels of your mind.

Sand that covered it all.

Sand that buried you.


	4. 渡し箸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is dedicated to Cry_Kitty.**
> 
>  
> 
> If you like to know what I have been listening to while I wrote this:
> 
> Mad About You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EA-MIYY1bg   
> 2 Wicky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJSQxbedplM   
> Danger Zone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8Jzt2yWCTM   
> All by Hooverphonic (Live at Koningin Elisabethzaal 2012)

 

 

Kabuto could see in the child's glassy eyes, he was losing it faster than he liked.

This was the opposite, of what he had hoped would happen. He was actually a bit surprised taking

his test subjects's ability to insult him away, did not end in a fit of indignation.

 

His plan wouldn't work out this way.

 

"This indulgence of self-pity ends now, Chopsticks," he commanded, intently leaving absolutely no room for objections, to provoke them.

Chopsticks, worringly, didn't seem care for that anymore, nor for anything else.

Usually, objections came in every size and shape. Even the few times he had gagged that potty mouth, the test subjects's body language had compensated for that more than well.

"I said _now,_ " he repeated, to make sure this called for invasive measures.

Still, no hint of an objection.

"Well then... You leave me no choice."

He took the syringe with adrenaline, he kept nearby, and administered the dose forthwit.

 

 

You had finally been far far away, from all that pained you, when something brutally pulled you back and up to the dreaded surface.

Where you gasped for air, eyes wide open, unable to scream, bound to the racing heart that you had pleaded to stop so often during the last time. The heart that held all your crimson raging wrath, all your pitch black sorrow. Everything you could have escaped, if he had just let you.

Now that this chance too, had been backstabbed by him, your wrath was burning white.

 

His voice disinfected of any emotions, Foureyes couldn't refrain from advising, "Think twice, or better thrice, before you insult me again."

 _I won't even think once,_ you thought. _I am going to eat and drink again just to gain the strenght to make you pay for the mockery and then for everything else._

With all that clamoring fire inside you, raging with a thousand claws and teeth, you wondered how you had ever considered giving up the fight.

 

Perhaps, the heat had chared your judgement, yet given the way Kabuto acted recently, and your current mood, you even considered blatantly asking him all the questions that occupied too much space in your mind – at the next chance you got. He didn't deserve the effort, keeping them to yourself was, anyway. And you would take _all_ information you could get from now on, anything that sharpened the sketch of him and his plans in your mind, anything that brought you one milimeter closer to an escape from this back-yard of hell.

Self-pity really was the deadest end of dead-ends.

 

Determined to get your speech back, you ignored the vehemently protesting pride and asked your tormenter with your eyes.

"Tommorrow, maybe," he answered, upon catching your gaze like he had waited for it.

_That confoundly insufferable leech._

You could wait. If you had learned something, it was to wait.

 

 

And you waited, and waited, aaaaaand waited. Oh, you were good at that.

 

You had counted everything that was there to count in the room, when he returned the next day.

Then, you counted all the steps he made to you, every breath until he said, "Good morning."

 _Likewise, Foureyes,_ you responded in thought.

"Do you think you can keep you loose tongue in check, now?"

You nodded.  _I'll try my worst._

"Good," he answered brusquely. "We should get rid of the mess first though."

You had ignored the embarrasing rivulets of salvia running from your mouth just fine until now and weren't too happy to be reminded of them. Luckily, the prospect to speak again consoled you for that.

 

Once Kabuto had wiped the traces of emberassment away, he took hold of your chin with one cold hand and inserted two fingers of the other into your mouth, where he rested them on your tongue.

You shuddered violently.

"Hold still," the medic instructed you, unnecessarily.

Green light gloomed for a few profoundly sickening moments.

After those had passed, the severed muscles were mended, and his hands reassuringly far away.

 

"Alright, on a scale of one to ten, how suicidal are you today?" he queried casually.

"Zero," you answered honestly. Subsequently, taking the headstart to ask the second question. "On a scale of one to ten, how sadistic are you really? And yes, I am serious."

"Probably a two," he stated equally serious. "I enjoy taking pain away more, than causing it. How are you pain levels?"

"Manageable. How are your anger levels?"

The amusement in his face at that was obnoxious. "Oh, Chopsticks, you think I was angry with you yesterday?"

"I insulted you countless times before, without any real consequences. Yet, when I was about to say 'side show freak' you snapped."

Glasses were adjusted. "I don't just snap. I don't do anything without careful consideration. In this case, child, the lack of consequences, called for them."

"Could you stop calling me a child?"

"If you stopp acting like one."

"What exactly makes me childish in your eyes? Is it my unwillingness to cooperate?"

"No." He shook his head condescending. "It's your ridiculous convincement, that you to understand everything."

"You said.... well indirectly said... I don't understand what you are causing me. So, what _are you_ causing me?"

There was silence for few uncomfortable seconds.

Whereupon, Kabuto leaned down to you, until his mouth was next to your ear. "You would only hurt yourself, if I told you."

You bit your lip, to hold back a scream of frustration – way too hard.

"Like that...“ he sighed, raising back to his full height. "Chopsticks, you need to learn to control yourself. I won't always be around." Almost caring, he trailed a green glowing fingertip along your bleeding mouth, closing the fresh wounds your teeth had caused.

"...Why did Orochimaru come around the other day? I can only recall half of what he said."

"To see how the experiments were going of course."

"Not to experiment on me himself?"

The medic smiled uninterpretable. "Why do you want to know? Do you rather have me experimenting on you? And if so, because I scare you less?"

"Actually, I was contemplating why you rendered me unconscious, before I had a chance to gather the adequate data to evaluate that matter."

"Don't bite your lip again, but in respect of your health, it's better if you keep wondering."

"You're an awful doctor."

"Because, contrary to what I said, I have no respect for your health?"

 _Thought-pick-pocket._ "Precisely."

"Did you ever wonder why you are still alive?"

Your anger grew two meters taller in an instant. "What's there to wonder? You are keeping me alive use me for your sick experiments, Foureyes."

Foureyes sighed heavily. "And there I thought I for a minute, I could have a rational adult conversation with you. Maybe...your brain simply lacks the nutrition to accomplish this."

"No need to tease me anymore... I'll eat."

You had expected a least a hint of surprise in his expression but there was none.  
"Very well, _that is_ an adult decision."

_And the first one of many._

 


End file.
